Under the shower, a Percy and Annabeth story
by lightj
Summary: What happens when Percy is getting ready and Annabeth is waiting on him. Let's just say lots of wasting water. Young Adult


Annabeth was waiting for Percy in the living room of his bunk. He was getting ready for their date. She just heard the shower turn on. He usually doesn't take very long to get ready, she was just early today. Movie night nothing to extravagant. A few minutes passed and Annabeth's mind started to think about the water running all over his toned body. She wasn't even thinking as she slipped out of her dress and walked to the shower. On her way to bathroom door she unhooked her bra and her breast spilled out. She dropped the lacy blue bra on the floor carelessly. She opened the door to the bathroom and it was warm from the steam of the hot water. She slipped off the matching blue panties. They were of a particularly lacy and sexy nature. He'd get to appreciate the new addition to her seductive arsenal some other time.

Percy had heard the door open and close and called out to her curiously. She slid the shower door open and said, "Yes?", she gave him, her most brilliant smile. His eyes didn't move from her face but she knew he saw everything. And she was soaking in every inch of him as well. His front was only just visible as he had twisted his chest around to see her. She was still loving the view of His butt, it was soo firm. And the water dripping from it was making her blood boil. She could see his length start to grow. "You coming in?" Was his simple invitation.

She walked in and closed the door. She walked straight in front of him and into the water. Her back facing him. He was going to have to work for it a little. Percy swept her hair aside and began kissing her shoulder. He gently nibbled her skin as he kissed his way up from her shoulder to the back of her neck. His lips and breath were warm on her skin and was making her wet in places that water simply could not do that job. His hand were on her waist and his front poked her butt, a long thick spear eager to be in her. She could feel heat emanating from his shaft, its hard length pressing against her butt cheeks. She spun and pulled him in for a kiss. Her hands wrapping his neck and pulling him deeper. Her perky breast interacting with his chiseled chest. They kissed deeper and deeper. His length was pressing against her hip. She could feel it pulse occasionally from his desire.

That was all the work he needed to do. Neither wanted to wait much longer. The logistics of this were going to be tricky. He pushed her back against the wall of the shower. The glass slightly cool to the touch. He lifted her right leg and exposed her mound, bikini waxed and pink. He strategically manipulated his fingers to expose and tease her clit. Turning in circles, undulating, massaging, making her long even more for him. Percy could feel her moisture accumulating, her eyes begging him silently to enter her. She was wet in every sense of the word and He had no intention of delaying this much longer, He gently slid in.

Percy felt the warmth and slickness of her center surround him. He was big and she was tight. She grappled her leg on his hip and pulled him deeper. This was an odd position but they'd make it work. He came in for a kiss. While their tongues danced the lovers dance, his hips began its slow retreat down her center, and the accenting back up. As slow and as deliberated as he could. The closeness of their bodies made it more intimate. Her hips rocked with his, urgent in their intent. His hand slid to her breast and teased her nipples. His other hand was gripping her butt, pulling her deeper on him as he thrust himself further and deeper into her warmth. She used her hands to keep pulling him back in. Each time deeper and deeper. His hand slid down to her clit, continuing the massage he started earlier. All the delicious sensations radiating from Percy's attentions was causing the tension in her Lyons to rise and built, driving her wild.

She held on to her breath as the tension forced her to forget how to breath. Her mind emptied as she orgasmed, she breath returning slowly and shallow. Her legs went weak from the force of the raw pleasure that was tearing its way through every nerve in her. Percy held her while the climax rocked her body. It took her a few moments to recover but Percy held her in place not wanting her to fall. When she recovered she bent over and presented her ass to him. There was no delay. Percy mounted her. Gripping her hips and delving his cock deeply into her.

He was gaining momentum, every time his base colliding with her but. She braced her hands on the wall and gyrated her hips on him as well. A scream escaped her lips as she came again, knees going weak, vision going black. She was sated but her man was not. Percy held her, but this time there was no stopping he continued pumping with the greatest of urgencies. This time with greater intensity. His breathing was becoming more and more ragged. He moaned and sighed, sensing her core squeezing him. Each time he trust and retreated all he could feel was her slick center.

He squeezed her hip a little and with one last thrust Percy pulled out and came. His seed spilling out onto the floor. His cock pulsing and releasing. He was sated. He lowered his lips to place a kiss at the back of her neck. Shivers ran down her spine. They were both weak in the knees. But the strength slowly returned. They both straightened, Annabeth wrapped her arms around Percy's neck and they leaned on each other for support while they felt the residual effects of their pleasure together. Annabeth raised her lips to Percy's and they kissed. Wrapped in each other's arms, under the warm water from the shower that had never stopped soaking their bodies….


End file.
